Speedo
by MoodSwingsAtHeart
Summary: This was a request. Please read at your own risk.


Matt Miller: This is a request for FLCL and I hope this to the request perfectly. MoodSwingsAtHeart and me tried very hard at this. Re-watching the episodes, taking notes, and putting ideas that was requested. Let me just say this she forgot that this anime made her feel like a child again and ranted about anime in her younger days. She got on my freaking nerves ranting like how I am now. Sorry please enjoy. She only 19 years old.

Me: I did change their ages however, because they are like kids, so this is more like high school or college base.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naota and his friends are going to beach today. He hopes it will be a normal summer day with nothing bad happening today. His dad isn't been bugging him very much, his grandpa is just been a prevent again, and Haruko hasn't been her hype self lately.

"Nothing can ruin today. Hey Haruko, have you seen my swim trunks anywhere?"

"Noooo...but I have something else you can wear."

"And what would that be?"

"This! Ta-da!"

Haruko holds up a black speedo with a small pink heart near the top.

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

"What's wrong with them? I think they would look cute on you~~."

Haruko cuddles Notao while still holding the speedo.

"I'm not wearing that outside the house."

"Easy, just wear it under your clothes." Haruko whispers inside Naota's ear.

"Stop that and let me go! Aah!"

They both fall on the floor and Naota still trying to escape Haruko grip on him.

"I mean you have nothing else to wear, right? Just wear the speedo or you can't go to the beach at all Naota."

I have to go. I promise my friends I would be there.

"Shoot, are you still coming too?"

"Of course, but Naota remember keep your eyes are me."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!"

"Stop jumping on me!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At the beach

Mamimi waits at the beach with the others while eating pop slices are drinking juice. Takkun plays with Starfish that sits on the rock.

"I wonder what's keeping them so long?"

"Meow?"

"What?"

Mamimi turns her head to see Haruko and Naota, but she rub her eyes.

"Maybe it's the sun."

The sun was not playing with her eyes. She saw something she thought she would never see in a million years.

"Naota why are you wearing a...?"

"I know he looks great right!?"

Everyone laughs at Mamimi and Naota walks out to the ocean.

"Yep, Haruko had to ruin my day for me."

Everyone is here, but where is Eri? Did she say something about getting a summer job this year? Did she ever find one? I would call her, but I don't want to go back up their with all of them laug...!

"ARG! What!? I step on a Sea Urchin?"

"Haruko! Naota just scream!"

"I think he step on something. He's holding his foot! Let's go help him Mamimi!"

"Right!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*******************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"How the hell did you step on an Urchin?"

"How should I know!?"

"You may have went to deep in the water."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes, it does a lot!"

"You know I think they are poisons."

"OH GOOD LORD! HE'S GOING TO DIE AGAIN!"

"Haruko don't move him around! He still has the Urchin in his foot."

"So what do we do with him then?"

"Take him to the Medical Tent."

"Oh, you're right. QUICKLY, THERE'S NOT A MINUTE TO LOSE!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\***************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*******************'\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I hope my foot doesn't turn to another color or something."

"Naota!?"

"Eri!? What are you doing here?"

"This is my new summer job. You step on an Urchin?"

"Yeah."

Eri wasn't looking at the Urchin in his foot, but his speedo.

Why is he wearing a speedo? Maybe he is trying to girls to look at him or just stupid stuff like usually.

"I'll be right back."

10 minutes later

"This will numb the pain. Please hold still."

As soon as Eri gave Naota the shot Naota blank out.

"Oh, this is too good to be true. I wonder what does his cock look like."

Eri slides off Naota's speedo and takes a picture with her phone.

"I wonder."

She gets a glove and strokes Naota's cock. Watching Naota's cock get hard in her hand sends a chill up her spine.

"Perfect."

Eri takes another picture.

"Oh, this is going to be a fun summer. Since he is still past out maybe I should...!"

"Eri? The Urchin is out of my...foot? Why is speedo down at my knees? Did you do something to me!?"

"I got the Urchin out of your foot."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Naota throws Eri to the wall and pins her.

"What did you do to me, Eri!?"

"You're hurting me! Naota stop it!"

"Tell me what you did!"

Eri drops her phone.

"...!?"

"WELL, TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

"Fine, I numb you a little, but I...uh guess it was the wrong...amount and you fainted. I got the Urchin out...of your foot and...I was wonder why you were wearing a speedo."

Naota bangs Eri against the wall.

"Ufm!"

"A long story that I don't have to tell you! Why did you have your phone out then?"

"...!"

"Answer me damnit!"

"...!?"

Naota picks up Eri's phone.

"Wait! No!"

"YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF MY PEINS!?"

"...umm?"

"Come here!"

"AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THAT HURTS! LET GO!"

"No, since you thought it would be a good idea to put drugs in my system and take a pictures of my privates let me put something in your pussy."

Naota roughly push Eri onto the table and held her hands behind her back.

"How is this...getting even?"

"Just wait for it."

"AHH! Don't rub it against my lips!"

"I don't know much about a woman's body or how to get her in the moody, but I have my dad say "Tease her a little." I hope this works."

This is so gross! I can feel his cock throbbing against my clit, but it is starting to feel a little good. Did my body just get hotter?

"I see you are a little wet."

"Shut up!"

"Hey, do you remember when I had those cat's ears on my head?"

"Yeah why...!?"

Naota sucks on Eri's ear lobe.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Don't fight me Eri. This won't end pretty."

Thrust.

No...he didn't!

"Hmmm, so this is the feeling."

"Grh!"

He did!?

"How does my cock feel, Eri?"

"Take it out...please!"

"No."

Naota pounds inside Eri fast and hard knocking the air out of her lungs with each thrust. She quickly regrets taking the pictures of Naota and wish she can take it all back. Each thrust sends sparks through her body making her heart jump and her body scream for more of Naota punishment.

My body has betrayed me!

"Eri!"

Why is he calling my name?

"Eri!"

Please stop this Naota!

"Eri!"

Let me go!

"Eri...say me name!"

"N...N...NEVER!"

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

The more Eri doesn't say Naota name the more stronger his thrust becomes. Eri can feel her inside change shape and form likes it going to break free from her body, but her mind may break first.

"SAY IT ERI!"

"NEVER!"

"SAY IT! SAY IT! I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM MY NAME! DO IT LIKE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL!"

"For the last time no! I won't say your name! Let me go, you gross pig!"

"But, I'm so close."

Naota pulls Eri's hair back.

"Go ahead and say it for me baby."

Eri feels a warm liquid be release from her body.

"Naota!"

"Good girl, here's your reward. AH!"

Naota release his seed inside of Eri and she lays dead-numb on the table not moving, but trying to catch her breath.

"A little black mail."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\***********\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*****************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Naota, what did you mean by "a little black mail"?"

"I record what I did to you and made copies because you took those pictures."

"How! How many copies did you make!? Who have seen it!?"

"Canti record it for me and don't ask how."

"The robot recorded us?"

"Yep, here you want this...?"

Eri takes the tape Naota's hand and breaks it.

"You didn't answer the other two questions."

"Only Canti and me know about the tapes and you just broke one of the copies."

"One? How many more are there!?"

"Four and they are mine incase you try to link the pictures out to the world and I can hit you harder again, but with a porno."

"Just make sure no one finds the copies. I'm not going to link them out. I just wanted to see for myself."

"Deal."

"But still, a speedo for the summer?"

"I think Haruko stole my swim trunks."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**********\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\***************\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*********\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the kitchen

"I burn them."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Matt Miller: I don't think that's what they wanted.

Me: Sorry then, I do not own anything of FLCL. Thank you for reading!


End file.
